


On picking up strays

by Ihni



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (2014)
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Ravagers - Freeform, Rhymes, from a prompt on guardian-kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 10:12:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2187846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihni/pseuds/Ihni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a prompt on guardian-kink. The Ravagers didn't really want to keep the kid, but all their attempts to get rid of him failed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On picking up strays

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the follwing prompt over at guardian-kink:
> 
> "Yondu didn't really decide to keep the kid. But every time they tried to offload the kid the kid would somehow impossibly turn up back on the ship. So they started trying more and more violent and eventually should have been fatal attempts to get rid of Peter. Manage Ravagers died and disappeared along the way, including the ones who tried to eat the kid, but the kid came back, the very next day, the kid came back, just wouldn't stay away..."  
> (http://guardian-kink.livejournal.com/1806.html?thread=198414#t198414)
> 
> Written in some nameless crewmember's POV.

"It's an easy job", he said, "no big deal"  
And to kidnap the kid kinda had its appeal;  
Just get him and go; be gone in a flash  
No guards or alarms, just pick up the cash  
But when we'd pulled off our successul theft  
The kid stayed aboard and NEVER LEFT

We tried to find our way to his dad  
But suddenly our computer went mad  
And wiped out co-ordinates left and right  
It's a wonder we actually stayed in flight  
We turned the computer off, then back on  
And then all the info on him were just ... gone

We didn't know which direction to go  
I wanted to eat him - the boss said no  
"He's worth more to us alive than dead"  
I shrugged and went to eat breakfast instead  
The kid pulled my sleeve, and after a beat  
I said "Are you hungry?"; he said "I could eat"

He fitted right in, although he was silent  
And actively avoided anything violent  
He went where we went, and saw what we saw  
Learned our ways and followed our law  
Still, such a ship is no place for a kid  
We wanted him off, and here's what we did:

We landed one day on a friendly moon  
Said "Go out and play, we're leaving at noon"  
When really we planned to lift off right away  
We'd done it too, but there was a delay  
Our engine was spewing out smoke; thick and black  
And before we knew it, the kid was back

Next time, we gave him away to a lady  
Who seemed maternal (but also shady)  
We figured that he could be happy there  
But we barely made it back up in the air  
Before she caught up, and with ice in her voice  
Said that he hadn't been given a choice

Enough was enough; the kid had to go  
He should have been gone from our ship long ago  
So one night I stole him right out of his bed  
I wanted him gone; either living or dead  
Thrashing and turning, he squirmed in my grip  
I hissed in his ear "Just get off of the ship!"

I went to the airlock and tossed him in there  
I pulled down the lever to suck out the air  
And opened the outer door, looking away  
He'd choke or he'd freeze - he was dead, either way  
I left for the bridge; I was on at five  
They found him next morning - cold, but alive

The kid has the luck of the devil, I swear  
He's gone through a lot of things while in our care  
We tried to poison him one afternoon  
It didn't work; he was plainly immune  
We sold him to slavers once, but he returned  
The slavers' ship suddenly broken and burned

We've lied and said terrible things to mislead him  
We've pushed him around and "forgotten" to feed him  
We've left him for days on the landing craft  
Once we tried to bribe him, but he only laughed  
He saw we were serious; furrowed his brow  
And said "I can't leave - you're my family now"

So we are stuck with him now and forever  
He's grown; he's witty and fearless and clever  
So beware, because if you pick up a stray  
Chances are that he's going to stay  
You'll beg and you'll scream and you'll threaten and grieve  
But he has picked you, and he'll never leave ...

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything you might recognize. I just occationally like to play with rhymes.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] On Picking Up Strays](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2199138) by [skyunicorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyunicorn/pseuds/skyunicorn)




End file.
